Rachel's Challenge The Butterfly Challenge
by yumisaurous
Summary: I dare you to take Rachel's Challenge and The Butterfly Challenge, we can change the world. One small action can create a chain reaction.


**Rachel's Challenge| Butterfly Challenge**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice, but it would amazing if you could all be a part of Rachel's Challenge and the Butterfly Challenge.**

**Today is Rachel's Challenge day and I would really appreciate it if all of you could take part in it. Rachel's Challenge is about non-bullying and really just getting people to feel better about themselves and others too. Rachel was the first to be killed in the Columbine High School shooting; she had a dream that there would be no such thing as prejudice, that everyone can be a hero by just saying hello to someone in the hall or sitting by a kid who's all alone at lunch.**

**Please take the pledge of Rachel's Challenge.**

* * *

**|Washington D.C.**

**|The Hall of Justice**

The teams of young heroes were gathered together at the tourist front of the Justice League. Mentors, apprentices, protégés, and any other hero who were ready to take the pledge of Rachel's Challenge had showed up. The press, fans, civilians, even the president were waiting outside to help kick start this challenge to the world.

No words were spoken but everyone knew what need to be said as the banner of the hand signed heroes who pledge the challenge was brought up into the sky. This was broadcasted all over the world, but everyone still stayed silent like the wind. Their thoughts carried to one another and footsteps seemed to be ghost like. Not a crime was made that day in any city, even villains weren't to disturb this day, no robberies, no hold ups, not even the big rouges were going to try to act on this day.

Finally the heroes of all ages came forth onto the podium and stood, apprentices in front of mentors. Even Superman had finally taken care of Superboy after Robin came to him about the Challenge. _No more prejudice. _He thought as he walked up to the mic.

"Today, we as ordinary people are taking the Rachel Challenge-"a large applause and some shouts were heard around the building "- to change a different portion of the human kind. That is schools, elementary, middle, and high schools. We may not be able to help with bullying, but we ask your help to be heroes in your own community."

Nodding to Aqualad, him and his team stepped forward. "Thank you. As you know, my team and I are still young. I may not be in school but I do attend a college. I see people get bullied and I try to help. I see others sitting alone at a lunch table and I sit with them. These little acts of kindness will create a chain reaction."

A louder applause rung through the air and Robin stepped up.

"I am the youngest, I have a lot more school to go through, and I do get bullied. I'm small, I know. But you don't have to point out my flaws because I can already see them. You don't know who I am, but I know who you are. Just remember that you might be talking to a hero in disguise." Robin said, he knew that most people didn't really care, but with the ones that do care, he can reach out and touch them.

"For those of you who say, "no one knows how I feel". I know how you feel, I'm different. But I will not be labeled as average, I am not some random face in the year book."

Kid Flash tapped his shoulder, he had something to say.

"Hey everybody, well I was bullied, and I still am. I know that you bully because you think it will make people laugh and you don't care who gets hurt, but it does hurt. I lost one of my best friends because of bullying. He was one of the smartest people I probably knew, but he just wasn't good with sports and stuff. He was teased every day and one day, he just never came to school. Days became weeks, and I finally found out that he just died, on his own terms…"

Kid Flash just couldn't keep talking, Artemis had something to say.

"I almost lost my best friend to bullying. She had cuts on her arms, legs, belly, everywhere. I'm challenging you to another challenge. For bullying take the Rachel Challenge, for people who are struggling or are cutters, take the Butterfly Challenge. Every time you get the urge, draw a butterfly on your arm, if you know someone who cuts, draw a butterfly on yours and theirs. Name the butterflies after people you love and cherish so that every time you think about it, you don't just kill the butterflies, you kill your friend's hope in you."

She stepped away from the podium; she had everyone on the team draw a butterfly on both their hands. They all slipped off their gloves if they had one and waved to the camera. It seemed as if the whole world had started to cheer and scream.

Miss Martian came up to the podium next, "I just want to say that as teens, the adults have their own problems, and so do we. Our heroes for our younger years are the inspiration of others, and the creators of these challenges."

Superboy, after much talking and arguing finally agreed to speak.

"I'm sorry to the lives that we weren't able to save. We don't know what happened at home or at school, only outside. First day of my new school and I already got into a fight, school is tough. But I didn't see a single hero wearing spandex help. No, we have to help each other like in the real world. I challenge you to do the double dare challenge. We will be alongside you, you may not know if we are up on this stage today, but that makes it better. We can know that without the mask, we are ordinary kids going through school."

Zatanna was ready to say a little of something.

"Without the masks on, we are just somewhat regular kids. And like other kids, we need inspiration and a hero. If you help a kid in any way, you could be helping one of us. One day at school I dropped all my papers, only one person helped me, now we are best friends. The little things make a chain reaction."

The Team was done with their speeches and was ready to wrap up the announcement. Everyone spoke what the real reason they came here for.

"I pledge to take part in Rachel's Challenge. To not judge someone before I know them, to smile at a stranger in the hallway, to sit by someone who is alone, to dream big, and to pass it on."

It's funny how the little things can start a chain reaction.

* * *

**Had to get the word out someway about the two challenges. ****I DARE YOU TO TAKE THE PLEDGE OF RACHEL AND BUTTERFLY CHALLENGES, AND TO CHALLENGE EVERYONE YOU KNOW INTO THE PLEDGE.**

**ONE SMALL THING CAN LEAD TO A CHAIN REACTION.**


End file.
